


Stay Dead

by nightlyghostly



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Gore, Hurt, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Isolation, Pandora's Vault, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyghostly/pseuds/nightlyghostly
Summary: After about six months of being in the vault, with complete isolation in the last five months, Dream wasn't doing any better mentally than he did before. Now he was just way more isolated and still. Well as still as he could.Following destructive behavior and reflection of everything, a plan formed in his mind.The end of the biggest villain and the way to rid the world of the monster- the parasite that still inhabited the world.Only a few loose ends still existed. But nothing that couldn't be figured out with a bit of research. Just as long as a certain god wouldn't show up.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	1. Isolation and Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one of the first fanfictions that I will post and want to finish as I have some nice angst planned and some concepts that I really like.  
> I welcome any constructive criticism as writing is something that really interests me and I want to get better at it.
> 
> If anything I write in here is causing you harm or you are sensitive to it, I suggest not to read it. Put your own health before anything else. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He didn't know how long he had been here. Definitely more than one month. It felt like a year or longer, but he wasn't sure if that's the case. Did it even matter? The possibility he would find out was rather slim.  
No one came by anymore.  
Not even Sam.

The warden stopped coming by once he installed a dispenser that had a system so that Sam wouldn't have to fill it by hand or come by daily.

Dream didn't see the point in the machinery tough. He couldn't permanently die of starvation. The only negative effect was that he had less energy, which he didn't need. With the small area he could move in, there wasn't a lot of energy needed. At first he ate the potatoes but at some point, he stopped and just tossed the food into the lava so they couldn't mold.

The clock prank he did at the start also didn't bring Sam to him. So now the shard of the broken glass lay scattered around the cell. It seemed funny to him how he didn't even try to get someone to visit him with that. He was just so frustrated and mad at the ticking sound, that seemed to mock and laugh at him.

He the admin of the server, who was feared by almost if not everyone, brought down by a large portion of the server and thrown into a tiny and inescapable cell. It didn't help that he wasn't used to being stuck in one place and having a limited option on what to do. He wasn't used to it at all. The fast change only helped to drive him even more insane than he already was. No, no, no. Dream was always on the move, hardly ever at one place for a long period of time for so many years. Heck, he rarely even slept because it was just too still and unbearable for him. And that didn't change he still only caught sleep a few times and that was when he was way to fucking exhausted and fell unconsious.

So yeah, the clock had to go. After a few punches and throws against the wall, the ticking finally stopped. Besides laying on the floor, a few shard even got stuck in his skin. He never bothered taking them out. Why should he? There was no need to look presentable? No one visited him anymore. No one would see him.

Tommy was the last one. He came to get the book from Dream so he could possibly revive Wilbur and maybe even Schlatt, depending on wether they wanted or not. The teenager told him, they didn't want to, but wanted to be prepared in case they changed their mind.

After that no one visited again. He understood why. Many of his actions were cruel and inexcusable.

The time here gave him time to reflect. With no one being there to see him, he allowed himself be vulnerable again. Something he hadn't really done since the first war started. The risk would have been too high. He couldn't have anything that made him week if he wanted to achieve his goals. Any attachement, he realized, he had to cut off as it could be used against him, which would not be good. Not for him and not for the source of attachement. He learned from observation that it was better this way. (But was it really?)

But thinking about that, what even was his goal? Power, control and chaos? That's what he said to them. His true goal was different though. Unite them together. One big happy family. He wanted one for so long but never managed one. With a role like he had, it was hardly possible to have a family.  
When he got the same role in this life again, he just accepted it. No point in trying to change fate, right? Especially, if it seemed to scream it at him again and again. After a while with more observing he noticed something that seemed to unite people.  
A common enemy. One truly evil being that everyone hated and everyone wanted gone. So he worked towards becoming that being and it worked. They were united against him. 

All the while, he got more and more detached from everything. Until he was here. Physically detached from the world, but with a better grasp of his emotions.

Guilt and regret were primary emotions. He hated himself for hurting them. Hated himself for not finding a better solution. Dream - a being that lived for at least two hundred years - found only one solution that would undeniebaly bring pain. It was kinda pathetic really. He didn't really want to do it. But with the cards the universe dealt him, he had to. Additional emotions were pain and anger. Hurt from everything that has happened and anger at himself. 

With a strong need to let these emotions out in some way, he lashed out at himself. Morphed his face and claws to be more effective and reflect the view he and others had of himself. Mauled chunks of meat of his body, scratched his eyes out, tore out his hair and sometimes jumped into the lava. It was painful for sure, but nothing he didn't deserve. Many of his sessions ended with him dying and respawning multiple times. At some point he grew numb to the pain.

He didn't know if anyone saw the hundreds of death messages that probably came up over his time in solitude. He didn't care. They most likely didn't care either. Maybe they were even happy. 

After some time - he didn't know how long - he calmed down and started doing something new. The new activity was painting. The ink however ran out at some point so he needed to get a bit more creative. A look at the dried up crimson around his room made an idea pop up in his head. With a swift slash of glass, he opened up a bit of his skin and used the feather from the books to draw many different things. Some were from really old memories, some more recent ones, some were really just him venting his frustrations and others had just sceneries he missed on them. Most of these things were things he really did not want to forget even though he doubted he would forget the majority of them.

When he once again thought over everything he thought about the finale to his story. He was/is a villain. His actions are unreedemable and he served no purpose anymore. His life wasn't happy or enjoyable that living was worth it.

So the next best thing, he could do, was help the world with getting rid of the problem, the monster called Dream. To end the story of the tyrant, the monster and the villain that plagued this world for so many years.

If he was a normal living being, he simply had to get another cannon death, that would be easily achievable. But he wasn't normal, was he? He hasn't been normal for - he didn't even know how long. If he was a common mortal, the pain he was able to inflict upon his own body wouldn't look so much like it was done by a beast. Ever since he got gifted with immortality and then the powers of an admin, death was impossible for him and if he did die, the server would go down with him.

So that made two issues to solve for this to work.  
The first, however was hardly any problem. In a book about potions he found years ago, way before he met anyone from the SMP, he had read about a potion that was said to kill the unkillable. It had many names, mainly the potion of no survival and the potion of definite death. Most of it's ingredients were at his base. 

Only for the second one, he had no clear solution. He knew it was possible to transfer admin powers and maybe even split them onto multiple people, but he had no clue how without a certain entity and he had no way of finding out, as no one would probably let him out to search for an answer. He had a few guesses on where one would need to go, but the prisoner would have to ask someone else to find out for him.

Until that could happen, he planned the rest of his execution that was already playing out in his head. If he managed to feel pain until then again, it would be very very painful for him. But that wasn't important. It didn't matter if it was painful for him if anything that made the execution even more deserving.

Once he got the main idea for everything down and he rewrote in a more orderly fashion in a new book, he planned to give the next visitor. His feeling got back a bit, he could tell as getting new paint to write, hurt a small bit. The slash feeling like if he had stung himself with a needle. Perfect.


	2. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a meeting discussing Dream, Tommy is sent to check on Dream with the three wardens.

Tommy wasn't sure why he agreed to be the one to check on Dream. He thought nearly everyone else would have been a better choice. Be it his ex-friends or old comrades. They all would have been a better choice. Yet he was the one they ended upon. Their reasoning was actually plausible to some extend. He suffered the most under Dream and was the most resistant to his manipulative schemes. So he was sent to see if they could let him out again. Most were still against it, but others reasoned that with five months in complete isolation, he had to have at least some human contact again even if they didn't let him out, yet. Tommy himself doubted very much that anything would be different and he was very much against letting Dream out again, but if he was the one to evaluate, the chance of Dream getting out was so very low if they even existed at all. He clearly stated on the day they threw him in there to not give that psychopath another chance. Either they forgot that or they themselves also didn't want him out at all, but just wanted to feel better about themselves for giving someone as cruel as Dream the opportunity to be free.

He thought back towards the week he was stuck in there. With only Dream and the cat until he killed the cat after Dream confessed to having an attachment to it. Then the fight, the moment he nearly died if Sam didn't come in in time and protect him from the monster he was stuck with. He shook his head to get rid of these memories. For now, he needed to go through with the discussed plan.

The plan was simple: Check on Dream. If he's changed, let him out. If he's still the same manipulative and destructive prick, he would stay and rot in pandora's vault for longer.

This brings him to this very moment. Tommy once again in front of a lava wall with Sam, Bad, and Ant close by to make sure everything went well. The magma was slowly coming down, which heightened everyone's anxiety. The smell that joined the one of burning only added towards that feeling. The smell of the crimson liquid that resided in living beings. Blood.

They weren't even sure of what they were afraid of. Were they afraid of Dream attacking them the moment any of them were in reach? Or were they afraid of what bloody state they might find Dream in?

A bing from his communicator sounded. The message that appeared looked familiar to all of them as it was spammed about three or four months ago nearly every day.

_Dream tried to swim in lava_

What a great start.

When finally only the abyss blocked the way to the cell, they expected to see Dream on the other side staring at them. And while they might be able to see him, he didn't look at them. Instead, he was at his lectern seemingly reading a book or rather checking it by how fast his eyes moved. He seemed... calm despite the action that happened a few seconds ago. He still wore the orange jumper that always returned into a perfect condition after respawning.

Tommy's eyes drifted towards the rest of the cell to see how it looked and to say he was horrified would nearly be an understatement. There seemed to be a lot more dried-up blood on the walls than last time he was there as well as a few ripped pages with red paintings. He wondered where the blood came from.

"Tommy, are you still okay with going over there? If it's too much for you, one of us can maybe do the task.", Sam offered, seeing the look on the teenager's face.

"No, no. It'- It's fine. I can do this. I'm a big man."

Sam nodded, hand reaching towards the lever to start the platform. "I'm gonna activate the platform now, make sure to move with it as to not fall off." And with a nod from the youngest of the four, the lever was pulled and Tommy went over towards the server's monster.

Dream seemed to have checked the book enough by now as he took it from the lectern and turned towards the direction where the new people were. The closer Tommy got towards the cell the more details he noticed. He noticed the shards that were scattered across the floor as well as small mechanic pieces which were most likely from the missing clock. Red splatters could be seen on them. The implications of that were pushed down for now. The whole cell just screamed pain. But not like he was used to from the man on the other, but he wouldn't let that cloud his judgment. After all that could just be a trick from the manipulator to maybe gain sympathy and let him out.

After he was on the other side and the lava came down again followed by the fall of the small wall, he spoke up. "Ey, green bitch! How's it going? How did the last five months in isolation feel?"

Dream's mask still on his face so Tommy could only try to detect any hidden emotions through his voice, which he heard shortly afterward. "Hey, Tommy. I'm doing pretty well I would say. I even have a surprise gift for you!" He said with a scary amount of excitement considering what things usually made the sadist excited. But he was prepared for that. To hear what terrible stuff the masked man was up to again. It's nothing he wasn't used to.

"Oh, really what is it, Big D?" His questions were followed by him receiving a book that Dream held in his hands. Apparently, Dream still had books on him before Tommy burned all the ones in his chest. He looked at the title that was carved into the leather.

_The Perfect Execution_

Before he could say anything about the title, Dream started rambling.

"It's an idea or rather solution for one specific problem. You know how villains always die at the end of the story? Well, the villain of our story didn't receive the well-deserved punishment, yet, and you wanted to do it from the start but then the book thing came in the way. There also might have been the possibility of me just returning over and over again no matter how much you cut through my body with Nightmare. So to solve these problems I made some notes, planned a bit, and came up with a neat execution for me."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean you would just return over and over again? Do you seriously think of yourself as above mortality? Do you still think of yourself as a god? You truly did not change, did you?"

"No. No. I am literally immortal, been for quite a while actually. But there's a way to kill me. I got it all noted down in there. Only one thing might be a bit problematic but nothing that can't be figured out, I'm sure." He sounded like he smiled behind the mask, his voice surprisingly calm.

Not wanting to be in the same room as Dream anymore, he messaged Sam that he had one thing to take with him and wanted to go, as well as that Dream did not change.

Shortly afterward Sam appeared on the side, the effects of fire resistance visible by small red particles. Tommy handed Sam the book silently before he jumped into the lava gain. "I'm gonna go now. I had enough of you. Goodbye." He went towards the small pond and soon found himself on the other side again. Once again he took the book silently from Sam.

"What is that book?", Ant questioned at the new item that obviously had to be from Dream.

"He told me he had planned an execution for himself and something about being immortal or some shit." Tommy rolled his eyes. He doubted what Dream said was true, but still wanted to read the book just in case.

The others seemed surprised at both things. However, Sam was the first one to speak again, with his hardened Warden persona. "We might want to discuss these issues at a group meeting again. Considering he hasn't changed despite being five months in isolation with more than enough time to think about his villainy, we will have to take an execution into consideration to prevent future troubles."

"Tomorrow might be a good time. We discuss the book in the morning around 9 o'clock, take a break for lunch and then come to a conclusion after the break.", Ant suggested. After three nods of approval, Sam went to sent the message.

_< Awesamdude> Meeting tomorrow at nine o'clock. Everyone is to attend._

They walked together towards the front of the prison. Each with different emotions.

Tommy was rather overall pretty good. Having healed for the most part and now probably finally getting to kill the person who ruined his life and hurt his friends was making him excited for the future. Finally, they could get rid of the parasite.

Sam was a bit conflicted but overall fine with how it went. If Dream didn't change, he wasn't gonna bother with feeling regret over anything. Dream manipulated everyone like they were his marionettes. No matter how he might have been at the start of the server, he had to pay for his actions. ~~(But didn't they all do something he did?)~~

Antfrost was unsure but decided to keep quiet about it. The Dream he thought he knew, was gone as far as he knew. A return was unlikely. So he detached himself from it.

Bad was the most conflicted of the four. He had visited Dream in the first month and thought that his old friend would change. He had hoped he could someday eat some muffins with him and the rest of the muffinteers in the rebuild community house like they used to. Laughter filling the air along with the wheezing sound from the green one, Apparently, fate had other plans. Plans, he didn't like. But what could he do? ~~(Help him. Don't leave him again.)~~ Nothing, his mind answered.

The sun was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds like it was often the last months as if the server was unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking it might have been better to add the Hybrid Dream tag later as it will take until a very specific chapter for that fact to be revealed.  
> Any guesses what a hybrid I made Dream?
> 
> Additionally, there will probably only be a few chapters left (probably three to five, depending on how I wanna end this story and how much I wanna write).


End file.
